Charlotte Battle
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: When Charlotte finds out she have breast cancer she doesn't open up to anyone not even Adam so after hearing this Frank calls Vincent. Will she open up to him? Will he be able to help her without breaking down? Will he be able to hide his true feeling for her or will he tell her? Will Charlotte survive?
1. Chapter 1

Adam Pov

It had been a week since Charlotte found out she had breast cancer and she haven't opened up to me or any other nurses and doctors who were her friends so im now worried. Rossi how Charlotte Frank asked not good she haven't opened up to me or anyone else I said what am I meant to do how can I help her I added Adam she needs time Frank said to me she refusing any treatment Frank I said right well so be with her by her side now he said yeah I'm going I said as I raced to her room and sat by her side.

Frank Pov

After hearing from Adam that she isn't opening up to anyone I went in the office and sat in my chair on my desk thinking about what to do next and to help her. I sat there for five minutes still nothing then another ten when I picked up the staff photo book and was flicking though it when I spotted a photo of Charlotte smiling and happy she was on Vincent back. I kept looking at the photo then thought that it that was the perfect idea I'll call Vincent I mean I know how close they are and how much she misses him I mean I know the reason he left because he was still in love with her but right now she needs him he her closer friend and she could die. I know he the only one who she talk to I mean it will be hard telling Vincent over the phone that she have cancer but he needs to know and she needs to open up to someone and if she going to talk to anyone it will be him so I googled the place Vincent number before picking up my phone and dialling Vincent number.

Vincent Pov

I was sitting eating my lunch when my phone rang so I looked and noticed it was Frank. I picked it up and swiped answer before putting it on speaker. Hey Frank long time no speak I said I know and I'm sorry Frank said he sounded worried Frank is everything ok what the matter I said started to worry um Frank said well what the matter is it Charlotte I asked Yeah Vincent it is he responded well what up I said as I took a bite of my sandwich this no easy way of saying this Vincent Frank said so say it I said she have breast cancer it pretty bad Frank said to me I went quiet as a tear fell down my eye. Are you still there Frank asked yeah how Charlotte holding up I responded she not opening up to anyone well I'm hire work private jet and be down in a few hours after all she needs me I said. Are you ok Hughes he asked I cant lose her Frank I said as I hang up the phone and went and sat on the plane the pilot took off shortly after


	2. Chapter 2

Frank Pov

Vincent just texted me saying he got off the plane and said he be half a hour away so I knew I needed to get rid of Adam for two reasons. Reason one Charlotte haven't told Adam about Vincent and reason two is that they need to catch up so she would talk to him well hopefully. I walked along the halls and headed for Charlotte's room to get Adam out of there before Vincent got there because it would be awkward for Charlotte and that the last thing she needed. I walked in to see Adam talking and Charlotte responding yes when she turned around and saw me hey Frank Charlotte said to me semi smiling I smiled saying hey before Adam spoke up what are you doing here he said what I'm doing is making you take a break I said to him you said to stay by her side Adam responded well I'm changed my mind I said now come on I said Charlotte will you be ok Adam asked as she nodded which meant she would be fine. Fine Frank I'm coming Adam said as we walked out the door and headed for coffee.

Vincent pov

I had just arrived at All Saints and was walking along the outside tunnel area of the hospital I have so many memories there of me and Charlotte talking about people or when we would discuss our patients or drinking places but I couldn't think of that now as she needed me. I walked along as quickly as I could but still been careful as I was wheeling my suitcase. I saw a sign to the entrance so I ran quickly towards it and walked in the door. I walked to the desk and asked the nurse for Charlotte room number and was relieve to find out she had a private room. I headed down right one block then turned left I could see her in that room she didn't look 100% at all she looked sad and scared I was now at her door.

Charlotte Pov

I had been watching this figure it had kept walking closer to my room but as I was inside I could only see there dark shallow when I heard the door handle turn and the door began to open. When the person walked in it was the last person I expected to see. Vincent I said as he dropped his bags on my floor and ran over and hugged me. I felt safe and for some reason as he was holding me I started to cry I not saw if that was because I was scared of the cancer or happy to see Vincent or both but I didn't time to decide that as Vincent held me close and spoke oh sweetheart your going to be fine and that alone made me feel a bit better. We pulled out of the hug and I slid over to Vincent could sit next to me and have his legs out. So how did you know I was here and that I needed you I asked him, Frank called me Vincent responded I'm so sorry that I wasn't here he added it not your fault I said I'm so scared Vinnie I said as I laid my head on his shoulder feeling safe and been able to open up to someone finally. So how are you feeling he asked honestly scared silly I said to him what about you how are you? How Canada I asked well other then since Frank called which have made me worried about you I been good as for Canada it well cold but I'm staying here until I know your ok Vincent said good because I don't want to lose you I responded you wont lose me he responded back which made me smile.

Adam pov

It have been a hour so I decide to go and check on Charlotte as I walking towards her room I see someone in there with her I have no clue who he is however as I haven't ever seen him in my life but I could tell Charlotte had cried and have a massive smile on her face so I stand and watch then from the window but I'm glad to see that she smiling for once. Frank walks up to me and looks in the window and I speak I tell you something for nothing whoever it is in there with Charlotte he a miracle worker I haven't seen her smile since she found out but he managed to change that I smiled at Frank as he spoke well that because when it comes to her Vincent is a miracle worker


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent Pov

I missed you Charlotte I said as I reached down and grabbed a pizza out of a Coles bags I had to sneek it in I added well I glad you did hosptail food sucks Charlotte said to me well open the pizza I have one more thing that will make you happy I reached in to the bag and gave her a Pink Teddy and some juice. Thanks Vinnie she said oh and I missed you too she added as we both grabbed a bit of pizza and as my hand touch her I could help but feel how I did before I left I completely in love with her and cant lose her. We sat there eating the pizza when I heard a knock on the door Charlotte looked at me before putting her head on my shoulder it will be alright I said quietly as the door opened and I saw Frank walk in . Frank walked over to me and shoke my hand it good to see you Vinnie he said well I the only one who able to call him that Charlotte said smiling and lifting her head up well sorry Frank said, I'm glad to see you still defending yourself or the facts Charlotte I said so how are you feeling Charlotte Frank asked Charlotte responded the only person other then you allowed in here is Vincent are we clear she said as I looked at her and hugged her yes clear Frank said I will the others to not come in Frank said as I held Charlotte and Frank walked out. You must be tired Charlotte said to me yes I am but I want to look after you and stay with you I responded well lay down and hold me and we can fall asleep together as I pretty tired to she said then we fell asleep.

Frank pov

Gabby, Dan, Sean , Homer well Bart, Erica, Jack, Mike, Von and Adam tea room now they all marched in to the tea room I followed and slammed the door shut now listen up everyone I said raising my voice everyone eyes were now on me Charlotte have made a request I said what is it Bart asked she doesn't want anyone to go in her room unless it me or Vincent I said. Hold on rewind two seconds Mike said Vincent's back yeah I called him and he got the private jet back this afternoon and yes he is going to come and see you all I said good cause we missed him Gabby said yeah he way better then Adam Jack said smiling and excited to see his best mate you all know him Adam asked I thought from what you said he lived in town added looking at me I didn't say anything of the thought I said he was a miracle worker when it comes to her I said well that true he is Sean said and Adam he left and moved to Canada three years ago I said this is the first time he seen Charlotte since then I added does he know she sick Dan asked yeah I called him and told him that the reason he come down in the first place I said well they are best friends of course he was going to come down Gabby said but I'm her boyfriend I get to see her to Adam said I'm sorry Adam she said me and Vincent only I said this is insane I going to talk to her Adam said walking away

Adam pov

I was walking towards Charlotte room I didn't care if I got yelled at by her or this Vincent guy because I'm her boyfriend and have a right to be there with her and for her as I walked closer I could see that Charlotte was laying down. I was now at the door and looked in the window to see then both laying there asleep awh this should be me and her I said to myself as I opened the door walked in and sat down as when she or he awake they will see me there as I'm her boyfriend and she needs me more then him and I have more of a right then him to be with her in that room I thought to myself.


End file.
